mas que una profesia y un beso
by dragandiseescritora
Summary: trata de lo que pasa hace tantos siglos y el origen de lo crucial y lo importante que sucede en la pelicula,es una historia de un romance que probaca que el destino de el mundo cambie y la unica que puede impedirlo es Tigresa, esta llena de risas, suspenso, mucha emocion y espero que les guste a todos ustedes.
1. UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction este es el primer capítulo de mi saga más que un destino la verdad es que todo lo que se halle en este capítulo no sé si es verdad por lo que no se sabe si en internet se hallara y cualquier parecido con personas reales o difuntas es pura coincidencia sin mencionar que a mí no me pertenece kung fu panda si no la historia bueno empecemos ya **

COMO EMPEZO TODO

Hace mucho tiempo antes de nuestra existencia hubo una época llamada la era oscura gobernada por una hechicera oscura y su nombre era Heian deseaba conjurar un hechizo que hiciera que la Luz sesara de existir y que la oscuridad gobernara por siempre, pero justo cuando el conjuro comezaba, llegaron el Dios Taiyang y l poderoso Dragón Jin y derrotaron a Heian devolviéndola al abismo de donde salió.

Taiyang y Jin presentían que no sería la última vez que la verían así que ambos sacrificaron su inmortalidad para crear el fuego Lan un arma que le daría a un portador Dragón o Dios el poder de derrotar a Heian para siempre y o ocultaron el fuego Lan en donde ningún ser oscuro lo encontraría.

Los Dioses y Dragones lidiaron una gran batalla por quien sería el que poseyera el fuego Lan pero para evitar una catástrofe en el mundo mortal la batalla se detuvo, pero hubo una gran rivalidad entre Dragones y Dioses hasta el día en que el Dragón Hong se enamoro de la Diosa Hengxin y su hermano el Dragón Luse fijara la mirada en la Diosa Zhizi ese romance entre esos Dragones y Diosas llego a ser algo mas…

Con el tiempo los Dioses y Dragones tuvieron que aceptar ese romance y después de unos años llegaron al mundo los primeros 2 mitad dragones mitad dioses y los llamaron Dragondises {esto es completamente inventado por si lo quieren buscar en internet XD} eran un niño y una niña el niño se llamaba Fuzhou y la niña se llamaba Mingxing pero la llamaban Ming su apariencia daba miedo ya que ambos recién nacidos poseían gigantescos colmillos en ambas mandíbulas ,sus ojos eran muy saltones pero de distinto color (ojos del niño negros y de la niña plateados)poseían una cola con púas larga y parte de sus manos y pies cubiertos de escamas , poseían alas de Dragón{ aunque los dragones chinos no las posean pero creo que le daría más sentido al nombre} y tenían garras sin mencionar que aunque eran recién nacidos solo decían: mock mock;a cada uno de los pequeños les gustaba un animal a la niña los gatos y al niño los ratones.

Los padre se preguntaban por qué ese aspecto tan terrorífico pero tuvieron que conformarse , los dos dragones estudiaban cada movimiento de esas nuevas criaturas y lo anotaron , con el paso de los años lo terrorífico se les fue quitando ya que fueron madurando y floreciendo , también los demás Dioses y Dragones tuvieron más Dragondises que igual crecieron ,los primeros Dragondises fueron los mejores amigos aunque fueran primos pero como los Dioses y Dragones no tienen ADN podían ser hasta novios y al llegar ambos a los 1600 cada uno (aunque ambos nacieron el mismo día) su aspecto era casi humano a excepción de las alas de dragón su amistad empezó a cambiar…..

Todos los Dragondises amaban volar con sus alas aunque ninguno volaba como Fuzhou con sus grandes alas sin mencionar que era el más guapo de todos y el mismo se decía: ser el primero tiene sus ventajas , pero desde lo alto de una gran montaña observaba le único Dragondises que no volaba ya que sus alas que eran rojas eran puro hueso con cartílago y apenas soportaban por eso prefería volar en su dragón domestico llamado Utsin (el dragón no es ningún ser místico por si acaso)y su nombre era Ming ella no comprendía por qué los demás Dragondises tenían alas enormes y hermosas e incluso emplumadas hasta sus hermanos y hermanas tenían alas más fuertes que las de ella.

Ming: ¿Por qué no podre volar? ser la primera Dragondise tiene sus desventajas.

Se decía ella a pesar de que ella era la más hermosa de todas, pero a los chicos Dragondise no les importaba mucho la belleza lo que importaba eran las alas estaba por llorar pero de repente sintió una ráfaga de viento y pensó que eran Shuizhi y su grupo de tontas pero antes de gritarles que se largaran oyó una voz que hizo que se le secaran esas lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Fuzhou: ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabes cuánto te buscaba Daziran por que no fuiste volando hasta el árbol del saber dónde te ibas a encontrar con ella. (Dijo aguantándose las ganas de echar una risita)

Ming: ¡Que gracioso! TU SABES MEJOR QUE NADIE QUE NO PUEDO VOLAR.

Fuzhou: Entonces rechazaras mi invitación para ir a cabalgar.

Ming: Tal vez.

Fuzhou: Ok entonces me voy.

Ming: No te irás.

Fuzhou: Por.

Ming: Porque no me ganaras en esta carrera a pie, el último en llegar al establo besara a un mortal.

Dijo Ming y salió corriendo y Fuzhou la siguió hasta que el empezó a volar y dejo a Ming Atrás luego al voltear vio que Ming seguía corriendo y de repente se tropezó con su capa y se callera al mundo mortal; a Fuzhou casi le da un infarto y bajo en picada pero como un rayo paso a su lado un dragón chino, completamente rojo con bigotes, cuernos, escamas desde la cabeza por toda su columna hasta la punta de la cola eran amarrillas y encima de él estaba nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Ming.

Ming: siempre caes en el truco de '' me tropecé'' jajá.

Fuzhou: jajaja que graciosa Ming casi muero de un infarto.

Ming: si como si eso pasara, te olvidas que somos inmortales.

Fuzhou: bueno eso lo admito pero tú también te olvidas que moriremos si nos clavan una daga de jade y rubí con oro y adiós, adiós Dragondise.

Ming: aguafiestas.

Fuzhou: Di lo que quieras pero no me ganaras.

Ming: eso está por verse y por cierto te hiciste un nuevo corte.

Fuzhou: Ah ya lo notast (no pudo terminar la oración ya que se choco con un árbol ya que se olvido que ya estaban en el mundo mortal)

Ming: Oye cuando te despiertes vas a estar lleno de besito jajaja (dijo soltando una fuerte carcajada)

No faltaron minutos para que Ming llegara al establo que por circunstancias desconocidas yacía en el mundo mortal ,( era un lugar hermoso era como un establo ,era completamente blanca aunque con unos detalles de oro , poseía unas columnas en la entrada que lo hacían ver enormes podía ,oír los relinchidos de los caballos celestiales , cada caballo con el símbolo de la familia pintado en una manta encima de la puerta del caballo) Ming busco el de su familia y reconoció el símbolo al instante ( era una estrella que era envuelta por un dragón) y también reconoció a su caballo que le regalo su madre(cada Dragondises y Dios posee uno diferente) aunque tardo un poco en reconocerlo porque su primera hermana igual tenía un caballo negro, pero supo cual era el suyo por que cuando se lo regalaron ella le coloco un colgante con una hermosa estrella alada , ensillo al caballo y se monto en el (después de sacarlo claro) y espero a que Fuzhou apareciera, pensó que aun seguía inconsciente después de jugarle aquella broma con su peinado para que ella pudiera ganar la carrera ,estaba a punto de silbar para que Utsin (su dragón mascota que la había llevado allí) fuera por ella y la llevara a buscar a Fuzhou , pero de repente se oyó el crujido de varias ramas y se empezó a ver una alta figura que se acercaba …

¿?: Que graciosa eres, si un pájaro no se pone a picotear mi cabeza me hubieras dejado allí inconsciente por completo

De repente había salido a la luz por completo aquella extraña figura estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza con ramitas y Ming se aguanto las ganas de reír a carvalladas al ver a Fuzhou como un árbol que camina sin mencionar que también su cara estaba cubierta de tierra, ella se preguntaba qué diría su grupito de admiradoras si lo veían así.

Ming: Fuzhou...

Fuzhou: ni una palabra me oíste ni una hasta que hayamos acabado de cabalgar (dicho esto entro y busco su caballo lo saco y se monto en el)

Ming: Sin ecillar ¿estas seguro?

Fuzhou: si y no te pienso hablar

Ming: entonces cabalguemos

Empezaron a cabalgar muy lentamente en silencio sin hablar por un buen rato hasta que alguien rompió ese silencio abrumador…

Ming: Por si te hace mas sentir mejor no besaras a un mortal

Fuzhou: Si, si claro y yo soy Jin; todo mundo sabe que cuando haces una apuesta obligas a cumplirla aunque sea lo último que hagas.

Ming: En este caso puedo hacer una excepción

Fuzhou no respondió nada solo miro al cielo esperando que uno de sus colegas viniera y le salvara.

Ming: Bueno pues si te pones así.

Ming se inclino un poco hacia el suelo levanto tierra se la lanzo en la cara a Fuzhou….

Ming: jojana…..si que te ves gracioso

Fuzhou se limpio los ojos y chasqueo los dedos y una ráfaga de viento le limpio las ramitas que traía encima de todo el cuerpo.

Fuchou: Vas a ver Ming cuando te agarre tu cuello va a hacer crack

Ming: Si, si me alcanzas

Ming empezó a cabalgar muy rápido y Fuzhou la siguió, cabalgaron un buen rato y Ming grito…

Ming: El que llegue primero a la cima de la montaña sagrada y la escale será el que decida el castigo al perdedor.

Fuzhou: Ok pero esta vez no me ganas.

Ming: eso está por verse.

Ming cabalgo más rápido hasta perderse en el follaje de el bosque y Fuzhou intento seguirle el paso pero su caballo estaba muy cansado y decidió empezar a usar sus poderes de levitación para empezar a volar y que su caballo levitara hasta hallar a Ming; pero al llegar a la montaña Ming ya casi había terminado de subir y eso significaba que Fuzhou perdería por segunda vez en un día.

Fuzhou: (pensamiento) no de nuevo, esto va a perjudicar a mi club de Fans

Intento subir volando pero fue en vano ya que Ming ya había llegado

Ming: te gane, aja, que buena soy, o si.

Fuzhou: Ok ganaste ya dime de una vez cual es mi castigo para largarme

Ming estaba a punto de decirle el castigo cuando sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía y se iba a caer, Fuzhou intento agarrarla para que no cayera, pero sus manos pasaron a unos milímetros antes de juntarse cuando Ming cayo pero no hacia el suelo si no adentro de la montaña, Fuzhou intento saltar luego, pero las piedras sobre las que Ming estaba parada volvieron a su posición inicial como si nada hubiera pasado , Fuzhou desesperado fue volando hacia el Aolinbasi buscando a su padre y al Dragón Hong .

Fuzhou: Papa, tío Hong (dijo muy agitado ya que fue volando muy rápido)

Luse: Que pasa hijo.

Fuzhou: Ming se cayó dentro la montaña.

Hong: ¡QUEEE!

Luse: COMO NO PUDISTE ENTRAR A LA MONTAÑA Y SALVARLA

Fuchou: Intente hacer eso pero las rocas bajo sus pies volvieron a su lugar impidiéndome entrar, fue como si la montaña impidiera…

Hong: que intervinieras (le interrumpió Hong)

Fuzhou: si

Hong y Luse se miraron con miradas de angustia temiendo que su mayor pesadilla regresara.

Hong: Hay que llegar allá ahora

Luse: tienes razón pero los mortales no pueden vernos como Dragones\

Hong: Entonces no convertiremos en tigre y pasaremos desapercibidos

Mientras tanto: Ming seguía cayendo temiendo caer eternamente pero de repente vio el suelo y con un rápido movimiento se cambio de Angulo y cayo de pie.

Ming: Una ventaja de haber estudiado los gatos tanto tiempo

Ming se dio cuenta de que no había luz y no veía nada, hizo un ademan y su mano prendió fuego y pudo observar que en las paredes de la cueva estaban llenas de símbolos que pudo descifrar ya que gran parte de su vida los estuvo estudiando.

_AQUÍ YA SE EL BIEN PURO USA CON CUIDADO Y DERROTAS A _

Fue lo último que pudo leer porque un símbolo estaba muy dañado y no lo pudo leer, siguió caminando y vio que había alguna luz al fondo de aquel pasillo y eso significaba que había encontrado la salida o eso creía…

Mientras tanto con Fuzhou y los dos Dragones

Fuzhou: es aquí

Hong: la montaña sagrada

Luse: no tiene sentido

Fuzhou: como que no tiene sentido explíquense

Hong: Luego hay que sacar a Ming de ahí

Los tres subieron y Fuzhou les indico exactamente el lugar donde Ming había caído, el Dragón Hong lanzo un potente rayo en aquel lugar haciendo el hueco perfecto donde los tres cupieran, saltaron a aquel abismo esperando que no sea tarde.

Mientras tanto con Ming.

Ming: ya casi llego

Pero se sorprendió al ver que no había salida solo un extraño circulo que sobresalía del suelo siguió leyendo las paredes por que quizás le darían alguna pista de cómo salir de allí.

_HAS LLEGADO A TU DESTINO ESTA NUEVA ARMA TE DARA EL PODER QUE JAMAS TUVISTE USALA CON SABIDURIA AHORA ES TUYA PERO RECUERDA ESTA ARMA ES ENERGIA PURA Y POSITIVA QUE SOLO SE PUEDE USAR PARAEL BIEN NO PARA EL MAL, SI ESOS SON TUS PROPOSITOS ESTE LUGAR SAGRADO TE ATORMENTARA PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD._

Ming: ¿Qué? Nada más ni una pista o algo por el estilo

En ese instante una figura que sobresalía de la pared llamo su atención, era un fuego pero no cualquier fuego era azul, la curiosidad le gano y al tocar aquel símbolo se metió en la pared y toda la cueva se ilumino con fuego incluso donde se hallaban Fuzhou y los dos Dragones se ilumino haciendo que se dieran más prisa, en el circulo que sobresalía de el suelo se poso una pequeña flama de fuego azul que parecía decirle a Ming que se acercara y lo tocara a cada paso que daba Ming las palabras de las escrituras sonaban en su cabeza , cada vez más cerca y cuando ella ya estaba dentro del circulo e iba a tocar el fuego alguien grito.

Fuzhou: ¡Ming! ¡No!

Pero fue tarde ya que Ming toco el fuego y desapareció el Dragón Hong intento impedirlo lanzándole un rayo pero el rayo choco con el techo y se vio la luz del sol, Ming respiraba como si hubiera corrido una carrera y al querer darse la vuelta la luz acaricio su rostro e hizo que la mirara haciendo que su pupila se dilatara y extendiera sus alas pero ya no eran las mismas alas esqueléticas y sin color no , ahora eran rojas y grandes y fuertes , eran mucho más grandes que las de Fuzhou y ella salió volando ,entre cada aleteo parecía ir en cámara lenta hipnotizando la atención de cierto Dragondises que desde aquel momento y mucho antes había puesto el ojo en ella , parecía un ángel que regresaba al cielo.

Al salir de la cueva capto la atención de muchos mortales y de uno en especial, Ming al mirar abajo se dio cuenta que volaba , pensaba que se había desmayado y que Fuzhou se la llevaba cargando , al mirar atrás vio unas alas pensó en seguir dormida pero se dio cuenta que aquellas alas eran rojas y no las de Fuzhou ya que las suyas eran verdes y se dio cuenta de que toda su familia tenía alas rojas lo cual significaba que estaba volando y con sus propias alas se alegro tanto que empezó aletear mas y mas hasta llegar a las nubes dio un grito de satisfacción ya que su sueño se había vuelto realidad

**Y aquí se acaba el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado es algo largo pero me costó mucho escribirlo así que espero tener el próximo capítulo en esta semana y publicarlo lo más pronto posible , dejen sus comentarios si tienen alguna sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa bueno no vemos luego ****.**


	2. EL CAZADOR

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí traigo el Segundo capítulo de esta serie va haber como otro capítulos introductorios que les ayudaran a comprender esta historia y no dejarles con tantas dudas.**

**Por cierto el capitulo uno se llama UN SUE****Ñ****O HECHO REALIDAD?**

**Capitulo 2 EL CAZADOR**

Ming volaba con sus nuevas alas por el cielo sin darse cuenta que los demás Dragondises la estaban observando….

Feng: No me lo creo, es imposible

Shoulie: Como rayos esas alas esqueléticas la hacen volar que alguien me pellizque por qué no me la creo

De repente sintió un pellizco Shoulie.

Shoulie: auch

Huoyan: Creí que querías que te pellizcaran

Shoulie le dio un puñete en la nariz que hizo que se tragara sus palabras

Leizi: Te vas a arrepentir de haberle hecho eso

Shoulie le lanza una mirada asesina que hizo que todo su cuerpo le diera escalofríos.

Lei: cállense los dos no veo nada

Feng: Tienes razón ya dejen de pelear y miren

Al voltear todos vieron que Ming ya no estaba y empezaron a gritonearse sin parar.

Mientras tanto con Ming.

Ming volaba sobre los cultivos de los mortales sin darse cuenta que sus poderes sobre las plantas estaban actuando y curando la sequia que sufrían los mortales; los mortales creían que se trataba de un ángel que se compadeció de ellos y volvía a hacer todo bello antes de la guerra de los Dioses y Dragones ; Ming de tanta felicidad se paro al centro de la ciudad donde había un viejo edificio y lo hizo ver como un palacio chino muy enorme y Ming sin darse cuenta tomo dos pequeños fierros y los convirtió en una corona de oro compuesta por dos dragones y entre ellos había un hueco como si a la corona le faltara algo….

Ming al no saber qué hacer con aquel objeto se lo coloco encima su cabeza a un pequeño tigrillo que andaba por ahí que por alguna razón sabia que en el futuro habría más; al colocársela en la cabeza dijo:

Ming: Ahora tienen un líder en los gobernara con sabiduría y compasión (dijo con tanta seguridad)

Aldeano: ¿cuál es su nombre ángel celestial?

Ming: solo llámenme Tasi.

Mientras tanto en la cueva.

Fuzhou seguía mirando el agujero por el que había salido Ming parecía que se había quedado hipnotizado ante aquel acontecimiento, los dos dragones caminaban de un lado a otro diciendo cosas que para Fuzhou no tenían sentido.

Luse: Tiene que ver con su nacimiento o algo así.

Hong: No creo.

Fuzhou: ¡de que rayos hablan!

Hong: No podemos decirte

Fuzhou: Tengo derecho a saber por qué…. (Se quedo pensando antes de responder) Ming es una Dragondise que quiero como una hermana….

Luse: Te lo diremos….

Hong: Hace mucho tiempo mucho antes de que existieran muchos Dioses y Dragones , hubo una gran guerra entre los hechiceros oscuros y los divinos, su líder era Heian la más poderosa de todos los hechiceros oscuros la llamaban Shaoshe los grandes imperiales lucharon contra aquel mal, casi perdieron la batalla cuando el gran Taiyang y Jon impidieron que sus planes triunfaran encerrando a Heian en una ubicación secreta, pero ellos siempre supieron que algún día regresaría Heian y los destruiría a todos sin compasión por eso inventaron el arma más poderosa del universo el fuego Lan que sería portada por un Dios o un Dragón pero….

Fuzhou: Pero que díganme no me dejen en suspenso.

Luse: el fuego Lan es portado por Ming y Ming no es ni Dios ni Dragón es por ambos a la vez.

Fuzhou: y eso no me explica porque estaban tan angustiados por Ming y la montaña.

Hong: creímos que Heian iba a cobrar venganza secuestrando a Ming.

Fuzhou: pero no dijeron que estaba encerrada en un lugar secreto.

Luse: tú mismo lo has dicho en lugar secreto nadie sabe dónde está y creímos que Ming estaba en ese lugar.

Hong: por eso hay que hallar a Ming y decirle la verdad no sabemos cuando Heian regresara de su abismo de tortura.

Dicho esto lo tres salieron de la cueva dirigiéndose a casa.

Mientras tanto con Ming.

Ming regreso a su casa que en realidad no era una casa era un palacio adornado por miles de estrellas y de dragones plateados, Ming entro y empezó a llamar a su madre por todo el lugar entro a una habitación y se empezaron a oír voces que se oían muy preocupadas.

Daziran: ¡No sé donde esta! Le dije a Fuzhou que me ayudara a buscarla pero no ha llegado y eso me preocupa….

Hengxin: Donde estará, si no llega pronto yo misma iré a buscarla.

Daziran: Pero…

No pudo acabar la oración ya que alguien entro en la habitación.

Ming: Mamá

Hengxin: ¡Hija! (dijo mientras corría a abrazarla) ¡te prohíbo que vuelvas a desaparecer me oíste te lo prohíbo!

Ming: ya ma entiendo que te preocupe, pero ya no soy una niña.

Daziran: Donde estabas nos tenias muy preocupados a todos.

Ming: la verdad yo creí que tú y yo íbamos a reunir en "el comienzo" pero nunca llegaste.

Daziran: ¡que! Pero te dije ayer que nos veríamos en el árbol del saber.

Ming: pero yo creí que (se detuvo antes de continuar) un momento no me escribiste una carta diciéndome que nos hallaríamos en otro sitio.

Daziran: No

Ming: eso explica porque la carta olía a "delirio de rosas" {la verdad no sé si esto exista me lo invente XD}

Daziran: No te comprendo.

Ming: no es obvio Shuizhi falsifico la carta para que no nos halláramos, pero no sé por qué.

Justo después de que Ming pronunciara esas palabras Daziran se quedo pálida como el papel ya que ella sabía por qué hicieron eso.

Ming: pero no importa donde estuve, les quiero mostrar esto (dijo dándose la vuelta mostrando sus nuevas alas)

Daziran: Tía Hengxin está viendo lo mismo que yo (dijo algo boquiabierta)

Hengxin: Creo que sí.

Daziran: como rayos paso esto.

Ming: eso no importa lo importante es que ya podemos hacer juntas lo que no podíamos hacer antes (dijo muy emocionada)

En ese instante se oyeron unas alas que aleteaban cerca y eran los dos Dragones y Fuchou, esos tres entraron rápidamente a el cuarto donde se hallaban platicando sin esperarse hallarse a Ming…

Fuzhou: Tía no sabes dónde puede estar Min(no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto al ver a la nueva Ming , la había visto salir de la cueva pero nunca pensó que en realidad se vería así de hermosa, casi dejo escapar un suspiro soñador cuando alguien le interrumpió)

Hong: Ming tenemos que hablar contigo y tu madre a solas.

Después de pronunciar estas palabras los presentes abandonaron el lugar, Daziran le hizo señas a Ming diciéndole que hablaban luego, en esos segundos Fuzhou recupero su compostura para no verse ridículo.

Luse: hay algo que deben saber y es sobre tu destino Ming.

Hong: Hace mucho tiempo…. (Empezó a contar la misma historia que le habían contado a Fuzhou, los minutos parecían horas para Ming ya que con cada palabra su felicidad se desvanecía)

Luse: Por eso debes prepararte para la batalla.

Ming: Pero que tal si ese no es mi destino.

Hong: Pero que tal si.

Ming: no, no puedo.

Fuzhou: tienes que Ming el mundo depende de ello.

Ming: NO, NO LO HARE Y NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME.

Después de decir eso salió volando sin mirar atrás; pasaron dos horas y Ming no aparecía por ningún lado y eso era preocupante.

Fuzhou: Esto se pone peor mejor voy yo y la busco.

Daziran: Claro no te acuerdas que te dije que buscaras a Ming y no aparecieron los dos después de una hora.

Fuzhou: Que, no fue mi culpa.

Daziran: Ah no entonces como explicas que Ming olía como cuando regresa de cabalgar.

Fuzhou: No se quizá ella fue cabalgar antes de hallarse contigo.

Daziran: Ya basta de mentiras, ya sé que cuando hallaste a Ming le dijiste que fueran a cabalgar para declararte con ella ¡no soy estúpida!

Fuzhou: estás loca.

Daziran: entonces como explicas lo que dice el día de hoy en "tu diario de sueños con Ming"

Fuzhou: QUIEN TE DIJO QUE (se detuvo antes de continuar la oración) ¿Por qué creps que tengo un diario de sueños con Ming? (respondió más relajado)

Daziran: Te delataste solito, tienes suerte de que no le voy a decir a nadie.

Fuzhou: pero como te enteraste.

Daziran: Fui a tu casa y halle tu diario.

Fuzhou: como no entiendo

Daziran: te contare….

FLASHBACK

_Hace un día o dos fui a tu casa para recoger mi libro de encantamientos naturales, pero como no estabas y no iba a esperar que regresaras de tu practica de lucha, le pregunte a tu madre si podía buscar mi libro en tu cuarto…_

_Daziran: Tía _

_Zhizi: Si, querida_

_Daziran: ¿puedo buscar mi libro de encantamientos en el cuarto de Fuzhou?_

_Zhizi: Si querida puedes buscar tu libro en su cuarto pero procura no desordenar mucho, el odia cuando alguien entra y desordena su cuarto._

_Daziran: Ok_

INTERRUPSION DEL FLASBACK

Fuzhou: espera mi madre te dejo entrar a mi cuarto.

Daziran: si

Fuzhou: esta vez sí se paso le dije un millón de veces que si alguien me espera y no estoy en casa que no lo haga esperarme en mi cuarto.

Daziran: Tu madre es muy gentil, no puedo creer que sea la diosa de la venganza.

Fuzhou: Yo tampoco lo creo.

Daziran: en que estabaaaa, ya me acorde.

CONTINUACION DEL FLASBACK

_Entre a tu cuarto que por cierto era un desastre cuando entre así que pensé que no podía desordenarlo más de lo que ya estaba, empezó a buscar por todos lados pero no hallaba mi libro, pensé en que tal vez lo leías antes de dormir para aprendértelos y busque debajo de tu cama….._

_Daziran: ¡que asco! ¡Que acaso nunca limpian aquí abajo!_

_Por cierto debajo de tu cama apestaba peor que el hocico de Utsin cuando no está lavado._

_Vi debajo de tu cama una especie de libro y pensé que era el mío y por eso lo saque._

_Daziran: ¿Qué es esto? No es mi libro, a ver que dice, "Diario de sueños con Ming"_

_Me quede casi boquiabierta cuando leí eso y como me moría de curiosidad y lo leí, pero casi me desmayo al leer la primera pagina._

FIN DE FLASBACK

Fuzhou: Así que sabes todo.

Daziran: Si, pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie.

Fuzhou: Que alivio.

Daziran: Pero no creo que Shuizhi le haiga gustado lo que leyó.

Fuzhou: ASI QUE ELLA TAMBIEN SABE (dijo muy preocupado) AHORA SI QUE ESTOY MUERO.

Daziran: No creo que ella diga, si sabe lo que le conviene.

Fuzhou: Porque lo crees.

Daziran: Por que cuando yo leía tu diario ella llego no se para que pero al verme a mí me arrebato tu diario y lo leyó y creo que también leyó lo que escribiste hoy.

Fuzhou: OH

Daziran: Pero si lo dice yo sé todos sus secretos y la puedo delatar si abre su inmensa bocota.

Fuzhou: ¿Cuáles de sus secretos sabes?

Daziran: se que ella falsifico la carta para que no nos halláramos Ming y yo también que se tiñe el pelo, que jamás tuvo novio, entre otras cosas.

Fuzhou: y como sabes todo eso.

Daziran: lo de la carta por lo de tu diario, lo demás porque me lo contaran los arboles.

Fuzhou: ¿Qué?

Daziran: Oíste bien los arboles, es una habilidad que solo los Hijos de la Diosa de la naturaleza tenemos pero solo la obtenemos a cierta edad.

Fuzhou: así que es verdad, no estás loca.

Daziran: si, pero volviendo a otro asunto, ya sé que pretendes a Ming y lo de tu diario en la fecha de hoy, enserio creías que funcionaria tu plan para invitar a Ming a ir contigo al festival de primavera.

Fuzhou: ¡que! No era malo.

Daziran: claro como si Ming se creería el rollo de que yo tenía otro asunto y no iría con ella a cabalgar y tú estabas disponible para eso.

Fuzhou: oye no es mi culpa que Shuizhi se haiga metido en mis asuntos.

Daziran: Claro que si , ella está loca por ti , y para que tu y Ming no se hallaran ella falsifico una nota para que Ming fuera otro lado , te dijera que Ming ya tenía cita y tú con el corazón hecho pedazos aceptaras su invitación , pero por suerte me entere de eso antes llegue antes que tú con Ming pero Ming no estaba así que te pedí ayuda cuando estabas en camino para ver a Ming, iba a darte una mano con lo de Ming así tu y Ming estarían solos un rato tú la invitabas, ella te decía que si ,yo los hallaba Ming y yo íbamos a cabalgar y dentro de unos años tu y Ming se casaban, Shuizhi se olvidaba de ti y se iba a fastidiar a otro lado y yo por fin descanso de tener que ir a tu casa para averiguar cómo piensas conquistar a Ming.

Fuzhou: eso era casi mi plan.

Daziran: pero ya no se cumplirá, por tu estúpido orgullo.

Fuzhou: No te entiendo.

Daziran: que debiste aprovechar la oportunidad para invitar a salir a Ming, pero como eres tan brillante lo echaste a perder todo.

Fuzhou: como que lo eche a perder todo.

Daziran: Shuizhi ahora sabe lo que sientes por Ming y va a ser lo que sea porque eso no pase, por eso cuando me entere de tu plan iba a decirle a Ming que tú querías hablar con ella pero por tu noviecita se complico todo y como su plan también fallo ahora debe estar como loca buscándote y da gracias a los Dioses que se rompió el tobillo y no va a llegar lejos con su búsqueda.

Fuzhou: aun no entiendo como yo lo eche a perder todo.

Daziran: no invitaste a Ming y cuando Shuizhi se entere va hacer lo que sea porque eso no ocurra.

Fuzhou: admito que lo eche a perder, pero por favor dile a todos que fui a mi casa a descansar, mientras yo busco a Ming para ejecutar mi plan o lo que queda de mi plan.

Daziran: está bien, pero es la última vez que te ayudo, no lo desaproveches.

Fuzhou: Gracias y si mi plan resulta te lo voy a agradecer de por vida.

Después de decir eso se fue volando a buscar a Ming; pasó un rato y parecía que a Ming se la trago la tierra, pero no abandono la esperanza, siguió volando hasta que llego a un bosque en el mundo mortal y se dispuso a descansar.

Fuzhou: Ming ¿Dónde estás? Solo quiero hallarte para invitarte al de primavera y llevarte a casa.

Se dispuso a caminar un rato y así también cubriría terreno en la búsqueda de Ming, el creyó que se volvía loco cuando empezó oír voces pero empezó a caminar en dirección a esas voces y se dio cuenta que era Ming la que estaba hablando….

Ming: escuchen mama y papa no pienso ser la elegida para destruir a Heian que tal si le paso a alguien el fuego Lan ; no eso suena peor que tal si digo que ya lo pensé y seré la elegida, pero que tal si fracaso y el destino del mundo cambia , hay no se qué hacer.

Fuzhou la observaba de lejos-_ Oh incluso cuando está preocupada se ve hermosa-_pensaba Fuzhou.

Fuzhou: _qué tal si le digo que debe aceptar su destino ,no quizá crea que soy un tonto , que tal seria si le digo que andábamos preocupados por ella y que la decisión que tome la aceptare , eso suena bien, espero que le guste , en el camino de vuelta a casa la cargare en mis brazos y la invitare a salir, no olvide que ya vuela , que tal si antes de que levantemos vuelo se lo pregunto, y si me dice que no o que ya tiene, oh que si no piensa ir con nadie , oh Ming que difícil eres_( pensaba Fuzhou sin darse cuenta que había alguien detrás del)

Ming: ¿en que piensas tanto que ni te das cuenta que estoy detrás de ti?

Fuzhou: oye Ming no te había visto que haces por aquí tan tarde- _bravo genio para que te pones nervioso- _olvida lo que dije.

Ming: ya sea porque estás aquí, te enviaron a buscarme, no debí desaparecer.

Fuzhou: estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, pero lo que decidas respetare tu decisión.

Ming: enserio espero que lo cumplas tu promesa por que deicida ser la elegida.

Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y volteaba a ver a los ojos a Fuzhou, el pobre no podía sentirse más nervioso en toda su vida porque Ming se estaba acercando lentamente hacia él, hasta que una daga interrumpió ese momento…

¿?: Sabía que no estaba loco hay criaturas aladas y no son ángeles.

Fuzhou: Ming corre (le susurro a Ming)

Esa criatura que se acercaba a ellos era un puma con ropa completamente negra que está armado con un montón de dagas y flechas raras, era lo que los dragones llamaba un cazador.

¿?: _Si capturo a una de estas criaturas todos me creerán (pensaba el cazador)_

¿?: Creo que ustedes y yo tendremos una charla.

Dijo eso y lanzo una espada que se clavo en el árbol haciendo caer una rama que iba a aplastarlos pero Fuzhou evito que le pasara algo a Ming empujándola lejos de donde caería la rama, pero ese era el objetivo del cazador, en cuestión de segundos saco como una especie de pajilla que disparo un dardo tranquilizante al cuello de Ming dejándola inconsciente, Fuzhou trato de ir con ella pero el cazador le lanza una daga que hizo un gran corte en la cara de Fuchou,siguió lanzándole dagas, una daga le dio al pie otra a su ala,Fuchou está sangrando por las dagas que le había lanzado, lo cual significaba que no eran dagas ordinarias eran dagas prohibidas, no falto mucho para que el cazador le disparar un dardo tranquilizante para dejarlo inconciente,lo ultimo que pudo ver Fuzhou fue que se llevaron a Ming .

Una hora o dos después del ataque Fuzhou despertó sus heridas todavía sangraban, tenía una cojera muy dolorosa y no podía emprender vuelo ya que la daga le causo una herida muy grave, apenas caminaba por el dolor no sabía qué hacer no sabía si gritar tratar de que alguien le ayude pero no había tiempo aunque en su cabeza las dudas estaban como locas en su corazón sabia que hacer, ir por Ming.

Mientras tanto con Ming.

Ming se había despertado miro a su alrededor y vio un montón de trofeos de caza, la cabaña en la que estaba totalmente iluminada por la luz de una fogata, quería acercarse pero no podía sus manos estaban atadas con cadenas de acero y bronce que cada vez que se movía le causaban mucho dolor, quería gritar pero su boca estaba tapada por un trapo con un aroma que le hacía doler la cabeza, seguía contemplando aquel tétrico lugar hasta que el cazador entro en la cabaña….

¿?: Miren quien despertó, mi boleto a la fama y riqueza, tú no sabes lo que es ser el hazme reír de todo el pueblo, cuando te vean se arrepentirán de sus burlas y cuando te quite tus poderes seré invencible (hizo una larga pausa que hizo que a Ming le dieran ganas de arrancarle la lengua)

¿?: Mi nombre es Lee pero no será necesario que lo recuerdes porque son tus últimas horas de vida.

Ming no podía estar más asustada las ratas que había en ese lugar le correteaban por los pies y hacían darle escalofríos, en especial una de esas ratas le llamo la atención….

Lee: oye no te espantes, no me mires asilo importante es que pronto te reunirás con tu amigo que por cierto seguro ya se desangro y está en no sé en el infierno( dijo y soltó una malvada carcajada)relájate que solo será un par de cuchillazos los que te daré claro después de que te muestre a todo el pueblo(dijo sin darse cuenta que una sombra se acercaba al) pero no sentirás dolor estarás dormida para que creías que era el trapo eh, aparte de evitar que grites, seguro te estás preguntando por qué no me lleve a tu amigo él era una pequeña prueba de que mis dagas en verdad funcionaban contra tu especie ,pensándolo bien qué tal si ahora ( no termino la oración ya que estaba siendo ahorcado)

Fuzhou: saca de tu bolsillo las llaves de la cadena o te despides tú de esta vida.

Lee: vaya pero que tenemos aquí un héroe (dijo mientras sacaba lentamente un cuchillo) los héroes en mi casa no son bienvenidos (dijo y le clavo el cuchillo)

Fuzhou: y yo soy bienvenido donde me da la gana y tú te olvidaste de que soy inmortal (dijo y le lanzo un golpe que lo hizo hacia atrás) creo que no me entendiste o me das las llaves o mueres.

Lee: te advierto si das un paso más tu amiga se muere (dijo apuntando hacia donde creía que estaba Ming con su arco y flechas prohibidas)

Fuzhou: yo puedo avanzar lo que me da la gana.

Lee: no creo que digas lo mismo cuando estés en el funeral de tu amiga.

Fuzhou: no creo que tu digas lo mismo cuando veas que está detrás de ti.

El cazador incrédulo vio hacia atrás.

Ming: hola te acuerdas mí o será que te olvidaste tan pronto de mí.

Lee: pero como escapaste.

Ming: muy fácil, cuando Fuzhou te golpeo las llaves de tu bolsillo cayeron a mis pies.

Lee: pero como…cuando….que…

Fuzhou: basta de charlas…. déjanos salir o…

Lee: ¿o qué? Sacaras tu arpa y me cantaras angelito de mami.

Fuzhou: no es eso

Cogió con su mano un poco de fuego y lo lanzo al piso comenzando un incendio en toda la cabaña , lo cual le dio una oportunidad para escapar con Ming, al salir de la cabaña Ming estaba lista para emprender el vuelo…

Ming: ¿Qué pasa por que no extiendes tus alas? ¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

Fuzhou no dijo nada solo extendió sus alas mostrando su herida que le impedía volar.

Fuzhou: vete estaré bien dile a los demás que voy a estar bien.

Ming: pero…

Lee: interrumpo algo espero que no (después de decir eso lanzo varias flechas contra Ming pero Fuzhou impidió que le hicieran daño)

Fuzhou: Ming cuidado (dijo antes de que las flechas dieran con su espalda y pecho causándole gran dolor)

Ming: NOOOOO.

En ese instante lo más extraño que pueda pasar paso unas ramas se transformaron en un arco y flecha dorados que sin dudarlo los uso para atacar al cazador asesinándolo,derrepante un pequeño puma vestido con ropa verde lechuga salió gritando: "papi" ¡no te mueras! .Con lagrimas en sus ojos lloraba al lado del cuerpo de su padre, algo le llamo la atención ,sus lagrimas eran cristalinas como pequeños cristales que goteaban de su cara, pero no tenía tiempo de seguir observando Fuzhou se desangraba muy rápido y no había tiempo para llevarlo a su casa así que solo le quedaba la opción de llamar a Utsin y llevar a Fuzhou a el único lugar en el que podría atender sus heridas rápido, llamo a Utsin con un silbido muy agudo que apenas se oía , en cuestión de segundos Utsin apareció y se los llevo a ambos a ese lugar secreto….

Al cabo d minutos llegaron a una pequeña choza abandonada que se encontraba en la montaña del sur, Ming entro dándole una patada a la puerta y haciendo lo mismo que con la torre de la ciudad, embelleciéndola un poco y dándole algo de luz, coloco con la ayuda de Utsin a Fuzhou en una cama, el respiraba con mucha dificultad y sus heridas estaban rojas por la sangre, Ming tuvo que pensar rápido para frenar ese sangrado y lo único que se le ocurrió era preparar una poción que la había ayudado cuando era niña; estuvo unos minutos colocando hierbas en recipientes, cuando la poción estuvo lista con un trapo estaba dispuesta a esparcirla sobre las heridas de Fuzhou, pero había un pequeño detalle no podía untar la poción por que Fuzhou tenia la camisa puesta así que la solución era quitársela; la pobre Ming estaba roja como un tomate al quitarle la camisa , ya que su abdomen y pecho estaban bien formados y musculosos y no se resistía las ganas de acurrucarse en su pecho pero sabía que tenía que controlarse y se dispuso a untar la poción , pero la poción no le serbia solo se resbalaba sin cerrarle las heridas, Ming empezó a llorar ya que muy pronto su amigo moriría , unas cuantas de sus lagrimas cayeron en la poción cambiándola de color un color dorado , se quedo asombrada cuando se dio cuenta de que sus lagrimas no eran como las de aquel cachorro eran doradas, ese era el ingrediente que le hacía falta a la poción para que funcionara, empezó a untar lentamente esperando que su teoría fuera cierta y las heridas empezaron a cerrase deteniendo el sangrado, siguió haciéndolo con todas las heridas de Fuzhou ,haza que ….

Fuzhou: Ming déjalo ya estoy bien (dijo con una débil voz)

Ming: no digas nada necesitas reposar.

Fuzhou: pero ya estoy bien.

Dijo y se paro por unos segundos ambos se miraron a los ojos y pensaron lo mismo pero Ming desvió la mirada y decidió seguir con su labor.

Fuzhou: ¿por qué actúas así?

Ming: ¿Cómo quieres que actuara?

Fuzhou: No se, podrías dejar de pensar en que me voy a morir.

Ming: no estoy pensando eso.

Fuzhou: a no entonces ¿en qué piensas?

Ming: en lo que me espera la vida.

Fuzhou: te conozco desde que somos niños y sé que tú no sabes mentir.

Ming: claro que si se mentir.

Fuzhou: así entonces ¿Por qué me mentiste con lo de…..

Ming: ¿con lo de qué? ¡Dime!

Fuzhou: con lo de que no irías al festival de primavera.

Ming: no mentí, es cierto que no voy a ir.

Fuzhou: Te lo dije no sabes mentir.

Ming!ya basta! deja de jugar y recuéstate en la cama, que debes descansar.

Fuzhou: no lo hare.

Ming: ¡claro que lo harás!

Fuzhou: o si no que

Ming: o si no (se quedo callada pues no sabía que responder)

Fuzhou: o si no creo que no disfrutaras esto….

Fuzhou agarro por sorpresa a Ming dándole un beso en los labios muy apasionado, Ming se aparto pero a los 3 segundos se arrepintió y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez más intensamente {por cierto no va a pasar lo que piensan ¡mal pensados!} Fuzhou la agarro de la cintura para que no se volviera a apartar de su lado….

Fuzhou: quería preguntarte algo…

Ming: no me importa lo que sea la respuesta es sí….

Mientras tanto en algún lugar lejano….

En una cueva de aspecto antiguo, se observaba en una pared de piedra símbolos que solo los que sabían lo que significaban podían de cifrar, en aquella pared decía lo siguiente….

AL LIBERAR EL MAL TU RESPONSABLES SERAS, NO HAY MEDIA VUELTA, SI CREES TENER LA RESPUESTA ESTAS EQUIVOCADO, LAS CRIATURAS SE LEVANTARAN EN UNA GUERRA SIN FIN SE METERAN, LOS CINCO GRANDES PELEARAN Y SOLO UNO TRIUNFARA, SI TU VIDA APRESIAS DA LA MEDIA VUELTA, MALDITO SERA QUIEN HABRA ESTA PUERTA, SU ALMA SERA CONDENADA A SERLE NEGADO EL DESCANSO ETERNO….

En ese instante la pared se agrieto y se pudo oír una carcajada malvada y la siguiente frase

¿?: Ahora nadie escapara de mí…

**Huy que suspenso , bueno dejando de lado eso disculpen la tardanza con el capitulo ,las últimas semanas han sido muy pesadas para mí, pero espero que les haya gustado en verdad porque creo que este capítulo va a ser uno de los capítulos más largos y de los que me ha costado trabajo escribir y eso que solo es el comienzo tratare de que el próximo capítulo lo publique a fin de mes y creo que fue muy obvio el otro capítulo y decidí darle algo de suspenso a este capítulo y bueno como ya dije o escribí XD espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de el hijo de el cazador ya que lo veremos mas adelante,bay nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… **


	3. La salvacion

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction hoy les traigo este Nuevo capítulo el anterior espero que les haya gustado como siempre no olviden dejar sugerencias en los comentarios para el próximo capítulo y lo escriba con sus ideas sin mencionar que les daré crédito por su ayuda y gracias por sus comentarios positivos, bueno sin más demora aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo:**

**Capitulo 3 La salvación**

Pasaron muchos años desde aquel día de el primer beso y los Dragondises y los mortales se hicieron amigos, cuando fue la boda del emperador actual (el de esa época) se hizo una gran celebración a la que asistieron todos lo Dragondises, los sucesos de esa noche los sabrán más tarde….

Regresando a la historia…. El resultado de una luna de miel fueron dos muy hermosas princesas que serian las próximas emperatrices, hubo una gran celebración por el nacimiento, los Dragondises dieron pequeños dones y buenos deseos a las princesas hasta el momento en el que un murciélago de armadura plateada entro al salón derramando sobre las princesas una especie de polvo oscuro ,una de las princesas no paraba de toser mientras que la otra se moría de risa, este comportamiento asusto a todos los presentes en la sala y a los tres segundos una vieja cabra con ropajes viejos apareció en la sala pronunciando las siguientes palabras….

¿?: Todos ustedes son testigos de este acontecimiento pero nadie sabe la verdad detrás de la estrella de plata.

Emperador: ¿de qué habla?

¿?: Todos saben la leyenda del ángel atormentado pero nadie sabe de su profecía…

Emperador: ¡usted está loca!

¿?: Eso piensa ahora pero no pensara lo mismo cuando el eclipse llegue...

Emperatriz: estaremos preparados para cuando ese día llegue.

¿?: No, no lo estarán porque ese día no solo hallaran la verdad si no también a La salvación….

Emperador: ¿a qué se refiere?

¿?: Solo lo saben aquellos que estuvieron en la cueva….

Emperador: ¿se refiere a la segunda parte de la profecía? ¡Todos aquí saben que no es verdad!

¿?: Diga lo que quiera pero en 25 años usted se tragara sus palabras. Después de decir eso la anciana tiro como una especie de polvo y desapareció…. Más tarde en el palacio, los emperadores muy angustiados por lo que sucedió esa mañana pidieron ayuda a los leyendarios Dragondises para que les explicara lo que había pasado , ellos dijeron que la segunda parte de la profecía era real y que probablemente la princesa estaría involucrada en ello, los emperadores les rogaron para que les contaran la segunda parte de esa profecía , ellos dijeron que aquel que portara el fuego Lan no lucharía solo lucharía al lado de un rey sin corona y un sacrificio hará la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte ya que ambos portarían el fuego Lan y el que posee ese fuego había ocultado una pequeña parte de ese fuego en algún lugar de toda China pero no sabían dónde estaba, el emperador sin dudarlo ordeno a varios Dragondises a buscar esa parte perdida por que la necesitarían el día de el eclipse …. El resto de ese día fue bastante normal a excepción de que una de las princesas no dejaba de reír, pero no le dieron importancia hasta que llego la noche…todos en la ciudad estaban dormidos no se oía ni un ruido en toda la ciudad hasta que un misterioso visitante destruyo ese silencio en el palacio…. al principio el emperador creyo que se trataba de algún sirviente que se había entrado en la habitación de las pequeñas hasta que se oyó el ruido del el llanto de ambas y un el ruido de cosas rompiéndose los emperadores fueron corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación para encontrarse con una figura extraña que no se le podía ver su rostro por la falta de luz pero se podía observar claramente como llevaba a la princesa mayor entre sus brasos. Emperador: ¿Quién eres? ¿? : Tu peor pesadilla (dijo con una voz siniestra que era imposible reconocer) Emperatriz: ¡tu! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Yo confié en ti! ¿?: Hiciste mal…. Emperador: ¡DEVUELVEME A MI HIJA! ¡AHORA! ¿?: NO LO HARE…. Emperatriz: suficiente (dijo antes de lanzarse contra la figura enmascarada que esquivo su ataque de tal manera que la Emperatriz se choco con la pared y quedo inconsciente) Emperador: cariño ¿este bien? (no hubo respuesta así que él también se lanzo contra aquella figura y también esquivo su ataque dejando al Emperador inocente, el Emperador solo pudo observar como aquella figura se llevaba a una de sus adoradas hijas) Pasaron muchos días desde esa trágica noche y lo único que hallaron de la princesa fue la manta con la que estaba envuelta a orillas del un rio completamente arañada y cubierta por un poco de sangre…. Bueno amigos este es el ultimo capitulo introductorio y probablemente el más corto que publicare, espero que les haya gustado que se la pasen bien y por si lo celebran feliz hallowen, hasta el próximo capítulo que creo que lo tendré dentro de dos semanas, adioooooooosss XD...


	4. una mision no aceptada

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction aquí les traigo el 4 capítulo de esta historia, decidí acortar un poco la historia para darle más suspenso y ¡no vayan sacando conclusiones que quizá se traguen sus palabras! …. Sin más que decir aquí va este capítulo….**

**Una misión no aceptada**

En el valle de la paz ya había pasado 2 meses desde que Po derroto a Seng {¿así se escribe?} reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, en el palacio de jade los maestros entrenaban tranquilamente hasta que….

Shifu: Bueno estudiantes han hecho un buen entrenamiento...

Mono: Gracias Maestro...

Shifu: Pueden retirarse.

Todos empezaron a salir del salón de entrenamiento hasta que el maestro Shifu llamo a Po y Tigresa…

Shifu: Guerrero Dragón, Tigresa quédense un segundo…

Po: ¿Qué pasa maestro? ¿Quiere que vayamos a una misión secreta o algo así?

Shifu: muy cerca, quiero que vayan a recoger a la hija de una amiga...

Tigresa: Muy bien maestro Shifu no hay problema…

Shifu: Muy bien entonces vayan a recoger a la niña en el orfanato…

Tigresa: ¿A dónde?

Shifu: al orfanato…

Po: ¡bárbaro!

Tigresa: ¡NO!

Shifu: ¿Por qué no? (dijo confuso ante el comportamiento de su estudiante)

Tigresa: jure el día el que Salí de allí que jamás pondría un pie de nuevo en ese lugar...

Po: Pero Tigresa...

Tigresa: YA DIJE QUE NO Y NO ME HARAN CAMBIAR DE OPINION...

Shifu: ¿enserio? (dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa picara en su rostro)

Mingue: Maestro Shifu quiere que las cortinas de su cuarto se han rojas o verde jade…

Entro al salón de entrenamiento una murcielaguita llamada Mingue ,que tenia ojos negros llevaba puesta una blusa negra con lirios cocidos con hilo plateado y llevaba un pantalón del mismo color de su blusa, era la nueva empleada de limpieza del palacio de jade y vino tambiencon su amiga Lei Lan, volviendo con Mingue ella era la mayor fan de Tigresa y la trataba como una princesa….

Shifu: Ah Mingue…las cortinas que sean verdes…

Mingue: ¿enserio? ¡Te lo dije Lei lan que él prefería las verdes!

Lei Lan: y yo que iba a saber….

Entro al salón otra murcielaguita llamada Lei Lan, iba vestida con una blusa roja muy simple y con unos pantalones rojos con detalles de plata…

Mingue: Ahora acepta que yo tenía razón.

Lei Lan: no lo hare.

Mingue: Entonces tu…

Shifu: ¡ya basta las dos! Por favor déjenme hablar con mis estudiantes...

Mingue y Lei Lan: si maestro Shifu, hablen no notaran que estamos aquí...

Shifu: Tigresa tienes que ir a recoger a esa niña deja atrás tu pasado y cumple con mis órdenes…

Mingue: espere ¿van a ir a recoger a una niña?

Po: si

Mingue: puedo ir, por fis, porque yo amo a los niños y le caería bien, por favor déjeme ir...

Shifu: Ves Tigresa hasta Mingue quiere ir… ¿me pregunto que dirán los demás si la gran maestra Tigresa tiene miedo a ir a recoger a una niña pequeña que es totalmente inofensiva?

Po: Si. (Dijo dándose cuenta de las intensiones del maestro Shifu)

Tigresa: Esta bien iré, con la condición de que no vaya Mingue...

Shifu: está bien ella no ira, por cierto el nombre de la niña es Xing...

Po: entendido…

Así los dos maestros fueron, a Po el viaje se le hacía eterno ya que él quería conocer a aquella niña y no dejaba de preguntarle a Tigresa o así mismo como seria, pero para Tigresa el viaje le parecía el más corto de su vida por más que ella deseara que algo pasara para que den la media vuelta pasaba lo opuesto…Al llegar al orfanato los atendió una oveja llamada Long…

Ling: me sorprende que vengan, ¿Qué están buscando?

Po: ¿Cómo que buscamos?

Ling: me refiero a si buscan un niño una niña, cachorro o uno mayor…

Tigresa: Mire solo vinimos por una tal Xing...

La oveja se quedo pálida como el papel...

Ling: ¿están seguros que quieren adoptar a Xingú?

Po: si ¿hay algún problema?

Ling: no, no problema, ahora la llamo.

En ese instante un patito que iba jugando se topo con Ling, le susurro unas cosas al oído , el pequeño la miro con miedo y luego se fue temblando, a los pocos minutos todos los niños estaban arrodillados y levantaban sus brazos arriba y abajo como adorando a un Dios , unos niños extendieron una larga alfombra roja y le fueron tirando pétalos a lo largo, los mas pequeños temblaban de miedo, un cerdito de unos 6 años tocaba el bombo con un ritmo que causaba escalofríos,se oía pasos que se aproximaban desde donde iniciaba la alfombrase podía ver una pequeña figura encapuchada que se acercaba lentamente, hasta el momento en el que llego al final de la alfombra..

¿? : Hola señores soy Xing soy súper tierna y adorable si están aquí para adoptar yo soy la mejor opción.

Po casi se desmaya al ver a esa criaturita que parecía que a todos les daba miedo.

Xingú: Seré clara, soy una Dragondise quizá no sepan que es eso así que se los explicare…un Dragondise es una mezcla de un Dios y un Dragón y de ahí viene el nombre aunque los que viven en las montañas nos llaman Dijon, por cierto odio que me llamen Dijon porque eso suena tonto, volviendo al tema les presento a mi hermana menor Meixing…

Meixing: Hola soy Meixing...este…tengo muchas cualidades y me gusta Mock Mock.

Po: ¿?

Xing: Perdónenla es que como es muy pequeña y nuestra raza no habla bien hasta que tenemos cierta edad, tenemos que tomar esta poción (dijo mientras señalaba un frasquito con un liquido brillante) sin esta poción no se nos entiende nada... (Dijo mientras le daba de beber a Meixing)

Meixing: Gracias, continuando con mi presentación soy tierna adorable me gustan las mariposas y cantar por las mañanas…

Xing: te dije que no digieras lo del canto (le dijo casi en susurro)

Meixing: pero creo que es una buena idea…

Tigresa no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decían por que seguía contemplando su aspecto...Xing era una Dragondise en miniatura tenia casi todas las características de uno mayor aecepcion de que le faltaban las alas...por otro lado Meixing era casi como un perro solo que ella si tenia sus alas, veía como Xing se acomodaba su pequeña capa y su ropaje, mientras que Meixing solo se acamodaba su pequeña blusa….

Tigresa: Muy bien ah…Ling nos llevamos a Xing..

Xing: Un minuto si me llevan a mi también se llevan a Meixing..

Po: pero solo.

Xing: o las dos o ninguna..

Tigresa: esta bien también a la otra...

Ling los condujo a ambos maestros a algo así como su oficina...

Ling: están seguros que quieren llevárselas.

Po: si ¿Por qué?

Ling: porque...

En ese instante entro un pequeño conejito...

Cong: disculpe señorita se me cayó el diente y me podría...

No termino de hablar porque Xing apareció de lanada…

Xing: ¡NO INTERRUMPAS ESTAN HABLADO DE MI!

Ling: por eso, es agresiva…

Po: ¿y eso que tiene?

Ling: ya han querido adoptarla 5 familias diferentes y todas cambiaron de opinión por su conducta...

Xing: de hecho son 4, la pareja de cerdos no cuenta, por que estuvimos con ellos 5 minutos, quizá hacer ese truco de magia con cuchillos no fue buena idea…

Tigresa: no importa solo haga lo que tenga que hacer...

Ling: está bien, Xing recoge tus cosas que hoy vas a un nuevo hogar...xd

Xing: siiiii…

Pasaron unos minutos esperando por que Ling estuvo moviendo unas cosas y Xing se tardo empacando…

Xing: ¡Queridos amigos , hoy me voy de este lugar acompañada de Meixing, pero no se queden tristes por mi ida algún día nos volveremos a ver y ese día….erg…

No término de hablar porque Tigresa el saco tirándole del cuello de su ropa, después de que se alejaran bastante del lugar se empezaron a oír fuegos artificiales en el cielo que escribían en el cielo "HASTA NUNCA XING".

Xing:Oh me extrañan ..

Ahora el viaje de regreso fue al revés para Po y Xing fue corto y a Tigresa le pareció eterno y le daba ganas de arrancarse las orejas….

**Bueno amigos de Fanfiction eso fue todo, lamento el retraso…y espero que el próximo capítulo lo saque más rápido…**


	5. Extrano comportamiento

**Hola amigos de Fanfiction aquie voy con el capitulo 5….les dire que si no publico en las próximas dos semanas este será mi regalo de navidad y de año nuevo para ustedes….bueno empecemos….**

**Cap 5 extrano comportamiento..**

Y a iban llegando al valle de la paz…

Xing: y que dicen una carrerita al palacio de jade…..

Po: si, suena divertido…

Tigresa: no….

Po: entonces tu y yo…

Xing: siiii …..

Po: en sus marcas listos fuera….

Empiezan a correr, Xing corria a una velocidad extremadamente rápida….el pobre Po casi se queda sin alineto,al llegar al comienzo de las escaleras del palacio…

Po: esta bien tu ganas…(dijo muy agotado) ya ganaste sentemos para descansar….

Xing: estas loco la carrera no acaba hasta que hallamos llegado al palacio….

Po: ¿Qué?

Xing: lo que oiste…espero que hallas traido tu sombrilla…..

Po: ¿Por qué?

Xing: Por qué no creo que me alcances a pie…..

Po: pero que….(no termino de hablar cuando vio a Xing tomando impulso y volando sin extender niguna clase de alas)

Po empieza a subir las escaleras muy cansado y Tigresa y Meixing los siguen sin siquiera decir una sola palabra….

Xing entra al palacio seguida de Po, Tigresa y Meixing...Xing empieza a recorrer el lugar hasta que llega al salón de los héroes…..

Xing: (entrando al salón de los héroes) hola maestro Shifu….

Shifu: (encendiendo velitas) dime Xing…..

Xing: (se acerca a el maestro) ¿Qué hace?

Shifu: prendiendo las velitas…..

Po: (entra al salón de los héroes super cansado) Buen dia maestro….

Xing: ¿puedo ayudarle?

Shifu: como quieras….

Xing: con mi ayuda va a ver que rápido terminamos…..

Shifu: Querida Xing la paciencia es una virtud que tienes que (no termino de hablar cuando vio que Xing había utilizado una especie de aliento de fuego que utilizo para encender todas las velas dejando a todos incluyendo a Tigresa (que recién acababa de entrar) boquiabiertos…)

Po: eso fue ¡BARBARO!

Tigresa: (sigue boquiabierta)

Shifu: (medio boquiabierto) creo que mejor entrenamos…..

Xing: no yo quiero jugar…

Shifu: (ya mas serio) entrena primero y luego vas a jugar…..

Xing: (de mala gana) esta bien….

Ya en el salón de entrenamiento….

Grulla: cuando me dijeron que trerian a un niño al palacio lo imagine mas amistoso(ve a Xing) y tierno(ve a Meixing)

Víbora: yo igual…..

Mantis: Yo lo imagine mas divertido….

Mono: ¿y entonces que es?

Mantis: es la mejor compañera de bromas del mundo….después de ti amigo claro…..

Xing: (apunto de entrar al circuito de entrenamiento) si completo el circuito podre jugar?….

Shifu: si….

Tigresa: pensamiento: nunca lograra completar el circuito….

Shifu: preparada….lista…..ahora!

Xing entra en el circuito de entrenamiento y lo completo en cuestión de segundos…..Todos casi se desmayan de la impresión por que ellos nunca vieron hacer el circuito en ese tiempo ni siquiera Taylong lo había hecho en ese tiempo…

Xing: (sin siquiera tener una gota de sudor en la frente) ahora yo me voy a jugar….hasta luego…..(se va)

Meixing: (se va con ella)

Ya afuera del salón…

Meixing: cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no uses tus poderes…

Xing: no es para tanto…..

Meixing: pero y si empiezan a sospechar y nos descubre y si nos llevan con….ya sabes quien…..

Xing: eso no pasara….

Meixing: pero y si si pasa?

Xing: no pasara…

Meixing: pero…

Xing: pero nada….

**Aquí termina este cap espero verlos en el próximo cap…les deseo feliz navidad y año nuevo…y lamento la demora…por cierto en el anterior cap escribi Seng y no Shen perdóneme es que yo no se escribir su nombre y me confundo…..bueno hasta la próxima….**


End file.
